<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Mikey and Ray fucking after a show lol by KickedByStrays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893864">Just Mikey and Ray fucking after a show lol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays'>KickedByStrays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcr one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Mikey doing the do-doo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcr one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Mikey and Ray fucking after a show lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mikes you ready?" Ray asked they were going out together. After 2 months of touring having a little break isn't that bad. "yeah? Have you seen my shoe?" Mikey looked around on the floor of the bunk area looking for his shoe. Suddenly Frank opened his Bunk which was on the bottom and grabbed Mikey's leg. </p><p>Mikey pulled his leg away and Frank threw his shoe at him, hitting his head. "Here ya go idiot don't throw it in my bunk maybe next time." Mikey put on his shoe and glared at Frank. "You fucking dickhead I-Gerard is that... OH C'MON ATLEAST WAIT TILL IM GONE!"Mikey yelled at them when he saw Gerard starting to kiss Franks neck. </p><p>"Sorry. now please go you slow ass-fucker." Frank giggled and Mikey smirked. "I thought you were the ass-fucker here?" Mikey said wich caused Frank to burst out laughing. "Haha very funny just go please." Mikey flipped Gerard and Frank off and yelled after him. "YOU HAVE TWO HOURS AND CLEAN YOU SHIT UP!"</p><p>In the comic shop</p><p>"Have you read these yet?" Ray handed Mikey a few comics that he thought Mikey would like. "Nah. they seem kinda cool tho, im gonna look at some others, and if I can't find anything else im gonna buy these." Ray smiled and went over to the board game section of the store. He wasn't that much into comics but Mikey promised to go look at guitars with him later so this was the least he could do. Not that he minded just being alone with Mikey for a while, and looking at him smiling when he found something he really liked. </p><p>Mikey ended up buying the comics Ray choose for him. They then walked over to the guitar store and started looking around a bit. Mikey went over to the basses and Ray over to the guitars.</p><p>"Hey Mikes do you like this one?" He pulled out a Black Gibson Les Paul with a little gold on the head and around the edges of the body.</p><p>"Dude, if I was sexually attracted to guitars I would have married this one by now. It's fucking awesome!"(I regret ever writing this oml.)  Ray smiled sat down and started playing some made-up things. "why don't you grab a bass and start playing with me?" Mikey smiled and stood up to grab one he liked.</p><p>He found a really simple one with red and white. sat down next to Ray and they started to just mess around with the sounds a little and trying to show off a bit sometimes too. Then Ray played the beginning to whatever almost impossible song it was this time. Mikey's jaw dropped slightly as he focused on Ray's fingers moving around, making all those heavenly sounds 

</p>
<p>Ray finished the part and looked up at Mikey. "Dude that's fucking awesome," he said still kind of in shock that Ray was THAT good at playing guitar. He knew Ray was good but not this good. "I know right, why don't you play something for me now?" Mikey smiled and used one of the dumbest excuses ever. "I im tired and hungry. c'mon let's put these bad boys back and get some food." Ray didn't say anything and just agreed, he was getting kinda hungry too. They never really bought anything from these stores on tour anyway. </p><p>"What do you want? I heard they got some nice stuff here in Tilburg" Ray laughed at how he pronounced Tilburg. "Frank said they have this restaurant here with like the best fucking nacho's ever." Ray smiled and looked at Mikey. "And you know what I said?" Ray looked at Mikey with a confused look. </p><p>"Never trust anything that Frank says."</p><p>Ray laughed as they walked to the restaurant that Frank had said had the best Fucking nacho's ever. "Where do you wanna sit?"Ray asked hoping he would answer with 'somewhere outside' Ray liked it here and just wanted to look around a little. "I think there would be a good spot."</p><p>Mikey pointed at a table at the front outside with a beautiful view on everything. Ray pulled out a chair for himself and Mikey. "Such a gentleman." Mikey playfully said softly slapping Ray on the shoulder. Ray smiled and they went to order the fucking nachos. </p><p>After some time they both had finished 4 bowls together. "I don't think I will ever say this again but Frank was right." They both laughed they paid for the food and drinks and went to a music store. "Don't you think we need to go back? It's been like 3 hours, I told Gerard we would be back in 2?" Ray opened the door let Mikey in and then walked in too. "I don't think your brother would mind some extra Fuck time with Frank do you?" Mikey sighed and went over to the Cd's trying to find Something. Ray just went over to the guitar picks and shizzles. </p><p>After maybe half an hour of looking around and joking about how Gay Frank and Gee were together they got what they wanted and went back. "Shit! Ray, it's been almost 4 hours." Ray looked at Mikey's watch, mumbled a curse word under his breath grabbed Mikeys fucking hand, and started running back to the tour bus. </p><p>After maybe 5 minutes of running, they arrived at the bus. "We're so dead dude.." Mikey put his hands on his knees and bent down a little trying to catch his breath and trying to prepare for what's coming next. "Let's go." Ray patted Mikeys back and opened the door. The first thing he sees Frank and Gee making out without their shirts on. "Seems like you guys didn't mind us being away for a little while."Frank shot up and Gerard did a loud fake scream. Gerard got up grabbed Frank's arm and went to the bunk area to grab their shirts. </p><p>Bob then came from the bunk area looking like he had seen more than just a ghost. "thank god you guys are back, I was trying to nap the whole time but Jesus you have no idea how fucking loud they are.." Mikey pretended to throw up and sat down on the couch. </p><p>5 seconds later Frank and Gee came into the room, luckily with shirts on now. "Ok so 30 more minutes until we have to get prepared for the show," Frank spoke up and Mikey and Ray both went back to the Back lounge while Gerard kept complaining to Bob how horny Frank could sometimes get, while Frank was making coffee.</p><p>Ray started tuning his guitar and Mikey did the same to his bass. When they were done doing that Ray went through all of the songs they were going to play tonight one more time, while Mikey was reading the comics he bought today. It was really calm and you could only really hear Ray playing guitar and sometimes some talking from Gee, Frank or Bob. Mikey wanted to hear Ray better so he sat between his legs and leaned against the couch. Ray smiled at Mikey and started to play a more calm song so Mikey could relax a little. </p><p>At some point Ray stopped playing and started playing with Mikeys Hair a bit. Mikey smiled and relaxed a bit more. "Don't mess the birds nest up even more." Ray smiled and started to massage Mikey's neck a little. Because after two months of having a show pretty much every night your neck really hurts. (mine hurts after like only 20 mins of playing.) Mikey put the comic he was reading away and closed his eyes and leaned forward a bit so ray could massage it a little better. After maybe a few minutes of doing that Ray went back to Mikey's head again and Mikey put his Head against the couch.</p><p>Sometimes Ray saw Mikey smile a little, They were both enjoying it. Ray liked it that he could look at Mikey at probably his cutest moment, and Mikey liked it because well, Ray was massaging his head. If a normal massage isn't good enough already then getting a massage from what Mikey thought like the hottest man he knew surely was.</p><p> At some point Mikey opened his eyes a little and saw Ray leaning over his head. There was still some pace in between then put it was enough for Mikey to smile again, and now seeing Ray smile too made him smile even more. "Why are you smiling?" he asked ray, Ray smiled even more cause Mikey was being really cute. "Ur cute like this." well that just slipped out. Ray took his hands off of Mikey's head resulting in Mikey opening his eyes.</p><p>"What?" Mikey said not really believing Ray had just said that. Ray let his head hang and sighed. "You heard me." Mikey turned around facing Ray and taking the hair out of his face. Ray looked up and saw Mikey smiling and blushing lightly. Had to mean something good right. Just go for it Ray he thought to want to do it but he wasn't really sure if he should, what if Mikey doesn't like it, what if Mikey didn't like him, what if-. Before he knew it he was putting his hand on Mikey's cheek resulting in Mikey Putting his hand on Ray's neck and both of them leaning in slowly.</p><p>"GUYS 2 MINUTES WE NEED TO GO!" they heard Bob yell and knock on the door. Ray stood up grabbed his guitar while Mikey grabbed his bass. He went to face Mikey to talk about what just happened but instead, Mikey Grabbed his Hair and Kissed his cheek. Ray put his hand on the spot Mikey had just kissed and smiled while walking to the building they were having a show in.</p><p>During the show</p><p>After some songs a lot of Gee and Frank making out and a few flying drumsticks here and there it was time to play Im not Okay. It went as usual in the beginning, Frank, and Gee just being Frank and Gee, almost getting killed by Frank running and spinning around, and Ray smiling at Mikey the whole time. It was time for Ray's solo part and he went up to Mikey and they played together until it was over. Once they were done Mikey saw that Ray really wanted to kiss him, he wanted to kiss him too but they were on stage and they are not like Frank and Gee. </p><p>The last song played and because of all of the beer Mikey had before he was moving around and doing crazy stuff kinda like Frank but being careful not to kill anyone. Ray was already super hyped and zazzed but seeing Mikey do all that crazy stuff made him for some reason kinda horny. Luckily he played guitar and was able to hide it but the urge to kiss Mikey was even bigger. Ray thought 'Fuck it'. </p><p>He went over to Mikey who was playing at the front of the stage on his knees, Ray Grabbed his hair yanked him up, and kissed Mikey as rough and hard a possible. Mikey of course kissed him back and the song ended. Wich was great for both of them and they immediately went back to the bus Going to the back lounge since nobody was there anyway. They locked the door closed the curtains and started with what they wanted to do since like the start of the show. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Mikey took Ray's shirt off while Ray took his pants off. Once he got them off he went over to Mikey's pants and took those off together with his boxers. Mikey quickly took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Ray put his leg in between Mikeys and pushed forward a little causing Mikey to let out a quiet but audible moan. "You like that sweetheart?" Ray asked while doing it again but now with more force causing Mikey to moan louder. "Yeah... that's ni-FUck" Mikey half yelled when Ray started to do it faster and with more force. </p><p>Rays hand went into Mikey's hair and he pulled him in for a messy kiss, wich Mikey accepted gratefully. After some time of making out and Ray teasing Mikey, he pulled away staring at him. "Sure you wanna do this Mikes." Mikey nodded and kissed Ray's cheek. "You got lube?" Ray said trying not to laugh cause at this moment everything was funny. Mikey shaked his head no. "Mind giving me a blowjob?" Ray smirked and Mikey pushed him on his back and went over to him. </p><p>He started by Kissing Rays neck and going down slowly and sometimes even biting a spot. Once he got to Rays nipple he started sucking on it because he can and he's horny. And it's totally worth it because of the sounds Ray made. You could hear he had his hand over his mouth in an attempt to mute the moan coming from his mouth, but it was still loud enough for Mikey to hear making him proud of himself for doing that. "Hey Mikey.. is the-fuck.. your first time doing well.. this" Mikey nodded. "well okay.. keep on going, please... you're really good at it." Ray smiled and Mikey went down a bit further down now close to his belly button and went down more until he was at his boxers.</p><p>"Take em' off." Mikey didn't need to be told twice and he pulled Ray's boxers down and Ray kicked them off. Mikey hesitated for a moment because it was his first time. "You can fuck me if you want to?" Ray said. He noticed that Mikey had no idea what to do, it was not like he was the best at it but anyways. Mikey nodded and layed on his back Ray slowly pushing him down and kissing him. He went on to his jawline and his neck. Mikey's mouth was slightly open and his eyes were closed. Ray thought it was beautiful. He went on to Mikey's nipple and did the same Mikey did to him.</p><p>His tongue was going all around it and sometimes he would suck on it. Mikey put his hand in Ray's hair and pushed his head down a bit. "just fucking do it please." Ray gave him one final kiss on his stomach and went to his dick. He started licking the top and then slowly going up and down looking at Mikey who looked like he was enjoying it so far. He went on with sucking on the top and slowly taking more and more in his mouth. After maybe a minute everything was in his mouth. Mikey was trying not to move too much because he didn't wanna hurt Ray. </p><p>After some time Ray was going up and down pretty quickly but he had t stop at some time. Mikey was lubed up enough but Ray kept on going, he loved the sounds Mikey made. "Ray... Fuck..Sto.. stop..stop.."Ray kept on going even tho Mikey had told him to stop a few times. Eventually, Mikey just grabbed Ray's hair and yanked him up. "That's enough... I think." Ray smiled and went to kiss him and sit up. </p><p>He had never fucked a dude before, let alone getting fucked by one. He didn't really have any idea what to do, so he just started making out with Mikey again. He lined himself up with Mikey and slowly went down. Mikey put his hands on Ray's hips and pushed him down just a bit. It hurt quite a lot but Ray knew it was gonna be worth it later on.  </p><p>He was halfway on when it started to hurt he stopped and looked at Mikey. His eyes were half-closed and his mouth was slightly open. He had to resist the urge to just thrust up or pull him down.</p><p>After a few moments of sitting like that Ray went down a little further. Mikey moaned and pulled him a little further down. Ray reached out for Mikey and grabbed his hair and he heard Mikey moan again and He pushed him down further with force this time. "Fuck!" Ray pulled Mikey's hair a little too hard but he couldn't help it, it hurt like hell.</p><p>"Shit sorry." Mikey went over to ray to kiss him, not a sweet small kiss but a messy kiss full of teeth and saliva. "Move... Move please.." Ray said in between kisses and Mikey started to slowly move. He had his hands on Ray's hips and he pulled him up and down slowly and Ray put his head in Mikey's neck, biting and sucking on it softly leaving some marks.</p><p>Ray started to go up and down a little too now, his head still in Mikey's neck. Letting out soft whimpers and digging his nails into Mikey's back, that was gonna leave some marks for sure.</p><p>Mikey grabbed Ray's hair and pulled him back and kissed him hard. He pushed him on his back and Ray made a noise. It sounded positive so Mikey continued with what he was doing. It was pretty much the same after that for some time, Ray letting out soft sounds, Mikey panting and sweating and a lot of kisses. </p><p>That was until Mikey decided it was enough of the sweet stuff and grabbed Ray's hair so he had better access to his neck and started thrusting a little faster and harder.</p><p>Mikey heard Ray make that noise again and so he started going faster and harder every time he heard that noise. After some time Ray was a mess and he was trying to hold in his moans by putting his hand in front of his mouth, cause if he let them out it would probably sound like someone was getting murdered.</p><p>"Fuck, Mikey.. Fu-" He had to put his hands over his mouth to shut himself up and to hold in a moan. Mikey was too trying to hold in sounds, sometimes a groan would slip and he tried to silence himself by kissing Ray. </p><p>"Fuck Mikey im gonna... im gonna come." Mikey nodded and sped up he was pretty close too. Ray dug his nails deeper into Mikey back and came with a loud scream. Mikey silenced himself by biting Ray's neck while he came. </p><p>Mikey kept his head in Ray's neck and slowly pulled out. They stayed like that for a while with both of them panting and glistening with sweat. Ray pulled Mikey off him and cleaned himself up, and when he was done he helped Mikey clean himself. </p><p>Wich was mostly making out but anyways they were both cleaned up after some time. </p><p>Mikey grabbed a blanket and put it over Ray who was half asleep on the couch. He kissed his nose and went to his bunk once he got his Pj's on. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>